Ranger's Lucky Rescue part 2
< 1 2 3 4 5 > ' 'Charactors used Ranger 'Story' After all the humans were sound asleep, I came out of my house and stretched, fully enjoying the tranquility of the night. Trotting over to the fence, I did the customary check to make sure there was no one about but those maddening cats, and struggled through doing my best not to hear the taunting jeers the cats were hollering after me. I trotted to the woods, keeping a watchful eye, nose, and ear peeled for trouble. After I reached the special clearing in the woods, I started doing my exercises. I first began my normal yoga routine than began with my martial arts exercises, which were my favorite. I began to practice my climbing and balance by climbing up some of the tree and walking on the branches and climbing on the cliffs. Suddenly I heard a faint whimper, looking down I spotted that a baby raccoon about half way up the cliff was stuck! Climbing carefully down I grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and carried it down, depositing it at the bottom of the cliff where it ran to a big tall tree and climbed up the trunk. I watched it go, proud that I had rescued it when I heard a noise to my left, moving quickly I soon was able to lay senses on the intruder, to my horror, it was the dogcatchers! I quickly put my training to use and slipped into a small cave I knew of nearby until they passed on. Then I hightailed it for home through the trees. When I reached the neighbor’s yard, I saw him out on his back porch with his gun. I had a quick change of plans when he spotted me and began shooting at me, yelling what a worthless mutt I was. I quickly ran to the back of my own fence and shot through the hole like a bullet, flew to my house, and rested there, panting for breath. I’m really going to have to be more cautious after this, I thought to myself before falling asleep. The next morning, the man from next door was complaining to my owners about how I had gotten out and ran through his yard last night. Jacob came storming out and chased me round the yard till he cornered me, then picked me up by my collar and yelled at me till I nearly passed out, then flung me into my house. He stomped away, muttering to himself that if the dog pound ended up with me, then good riddance. I lay in my house breathless, woozy, and feeling very cantankerous. I stayed there until I heard the newspaper truck drive by and toss out the paper. First looking around to make sure there was nobody about, I walked over to where the paper had fallen and lowered my head to pick it up when something caught my eye. The most beautiful husky I ever saw was on the front page of the newspaper! Looking around to make sure nobody was about to see me, I carefully opened the newspaper and began to read. It said that the dog on the front of the newspaper had rescued the Mayor of some city that I couldn’t read its name. Reading on I read that the Mayor had been missing for a while and the dog had discovered him in a cave unconscious. Warming the Mayor up she than had led him back to civilization and became a hero. I looked at the husky on the front of the newspaper again lots of thoughts running through my head when a shadow fell over me. Looking up I was just in time to see the heel of a boot cracking me in the nose. Yelping I leapt to my feet “BAD DOG!” Jacob yelled. I nipped his leg and ran away from him as he attempted another kick on me. He chased me and I began to race around the car in the driveway. He ran and ran after me and I started having fun. I would wait for him at a corner and watch him barrel past than I’d roll under the car to the other side and watch him spin around to get me just to find I wasn’t there. By than he was puffing and very red in the face, he bent and picked up a rock and hurled it at me. Barely dodging it in time, I spotted another flying at me, this one I gave a solid kick and it flew perfectly cracking Jacob on the nose. He stood for a second blood pouring from his nose before he let out a loud roar and tore into the house. I stood there for a moment feeling a slight bit, hitting his face was not what I wanted to do, but at least I wasn’t having rocks thrown at me. Walking back to the newspaper, I carefully rolled it back up and shoved it back into the fragile plastic bag they came in and deposited the newspaper on the doorstep. I walked away from the door just in time; the whole family came out and drove away in their car going to the hospital from what I gathered from their conversation. I also gathered that they were very angry with me. I checked my food bowl and ate the little bit of stale food left, making a note to myself that I need to get even with those cats for stealing my food. I walked under my favorite shade tree and laid there to wait out the heat of the day. A few hours later, the car came back and everybody got out and went in side, Jacob with a big bandage on his nose and a scowl on his face. Sorely tempted to shout at him it was his fault for throwing rocks in the first place, I restrained myself, reminding myself that there was no talking to people. Soon they were eating supper and the yummy smell from the kitchen almost drove me crazy but I patiently waited for the leftovers to be given to the cats. Sure enough, Emma came out filling the cat’s dishes with delicious food before heading back in. After making sure she was safely inside, I jumped to the bowls shoving the cats aside and ate their food. “Why’d you do that for!?” One of the cats shouted from a safe distance. Completely ignoring the cat, I licked the bowls clean before heading to my house for a quick rest before nightfall. Continued in Part 3>>> ''< 1 2 3 4 5 ''> Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Parts Category:Fanon Category:WildernessRescuerJonathan Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Series Category:Completed